


剧场

by KAWIairbag



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, kurokuro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAWIairbag/pseuds/KAWIairbag
Summary: 年轻点的这一代孩子，做事不考虑后果，酷拉皮卡那时不知道自己的走向，影影绰绰之间她在玻璃杯里看到自己的命运，为了被爱而重生再去死，如同灌下去烈性麻醉药，感到屈辱，A子的手沾了消毒液就去拿甜点，她点了和酷拉皮卡一样的食物，桌上没有男生，番茄酱沾小番茄出现了，和酷拉皮卡的睫毛一样粉嫩，像幼猫在点菜，树叶下面，女孩子在咖啡馆聚会，绵软无力的宁静像盘子里的薯条，她们每个人都喝了很多汽水，断断续续说着梦话。
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer





	剧场

剧场

我在夜间咖啡馆里使这传达出咖啡馆是一个任人堕落、变疯、犯罪的地方。于是我在柔粉、猩红、酒渣红柔和的路易十五绿之外，加入黄蓝、深绿营造对比，所有这些被惨白硫磺色的地狱炉火气息笼罩，释放这一个下等酒馆的黑暗力量。  
但这一切又呈现出日式的欢快和塔尔塔兰的和善……  
1890年7月23日  
一 夜间咖啡馆  
现在很流行做这个呢。  
你没想过试试吗？手机上有很多类似的软件，陪那些大叔聊聊天就有钱赚了～这么好的事在经济不景气的现在不多呢。  
再不济就让他捏你两下胸呗。  
捏胸？！  
诶呀诶呀，都说了现在的世界是为了年轻人存在的，你总要从头到脚把自己装扮的年轻点吧。时代在破碎你也要与时俱进嘛，抱着传统的贞操观干嘛，你的胸迟早是叫人捏的呗，再说你遇上变态大叔的概率有多大。艺术是献身美学是流亡……酷拉皮卡不是很喜欢画画吗？多掌握点人生经验谁知道以后是不是有用呢？  
喂喂……酷拉皮卡我是在和你说话呐……给个回应吗……不喜欢这种场合也是迟早要应付的啊……  
旁边的A子还在努力摇晃酷拉皮卡，校门口咖啡店的可颂似乎是速冻产品，直接淋上巧克力酱，尝起来和超市的早餐一样恶心，对面的高中生A子，游手好闲的样子，不厌其烦的美化照片，一桌的孩子，她的朋友在努力戳开草莓芭菲里的抹茶冻，酷拉皮卡没有先吃点心，她更喜欢看它完整的颜色，冰激凌纤细，然后渐渐化掉，听起来像做梦一样。  
年轻点的这一代孩子，做事不考虑后果，酷拉皮卡那时不知道自己的走向，影影绰绰之间她在玻璃杯里看到自己的命运，为了被爱而重生再去死，如同灌下去烈性麻醉药，感到屈辱，A子的手沾了消毒液就去拿甜点，她点了和酷拉皮卡一样的食物，桌上没有男生，番茄酱沾小番茄出现了，和酷拉皮卡的睫毛一样粉嫩，像幼猫在点菜，树叶下面，女孩子在咖啡馆聚会，绵软无力的宁静像盘子里的薯条，她们每个人都喝了很多汽水，断断续续说着梦话。  
不乏困顿与屈辱的，这一代的女高中生容易飘飘然，学校的夏天很漫长，走廊里开始漏水，上课时滴滴答答，下课后吵吵闹闹，酷拉皮卡在桌子上趴着午睡，经常会有女孩把她推醒，这个年代的友情软绵绵又假惺惺，大家只是习惯在一起晃着手散步，去偷看别的年纪女孩做操，酷拉皮卡踮起脚也看不到，可她长得最高，她也不用担心父母对她成绩的看法，但她渴望那种担心。多年以后，她会想起自己的照片，摄影师的指甲在照片上刮出皱纹，红色的领带映着她眼神有点傲然不屑，现在，妮翁拿出拍立得照相，她咧开嘴角，在桌子前扭出最小心的姿势。  
帮我买个单吧。酷拉皮卡，我先走了，晚上还有工作哦。A子又开始甩头发。  
钱明天给你。  
街上已经布满行人，过了饭点，餐馆更空旷，显得很冷。  
噗嗤。她笑出来。  
难道你还在便利店帮忙煮茶叶蛋？  
？你不会真以为我在开玩笑吧？  
都说了陪大叔随便聊两句赚钱更快啦。  
上次我记得你炸鸡时把微波炉炸了，店长只让你帮忙煮茶叶蛋。  
你呀，妮翁，记性这么好，也没见成绩涨上去。是想成为老师的小猫咪吗？  
酷拉皮卡抿起嘴。  
还有你，酷拉皮卡，和我聊天也太敷衍了吧。  
才过了多久就不记得我说过什么了。  
如果是库洛洛老师那种大帅哥应该不会吧。  
嘛，估计库洛洛老师也没空理我们吧。  
新转来的老师似乎不吃同学的恭维。他说着体面的漂亮话，下课后坐到办公室中间就没动过，友克鑫大学毕业的学生可以骄傲的接受高中老师的“平庸”真是怪事。a A酷拉皮卡一见到库洛洛，就知道他会是自己仰慕的老师，他从来没有把学校当作最后的地方。库洛洛·鲁西鲁，年龄不明显，胸脯硬挺，头发像浇灭的火柴梗，只看见星星状的碎火苗。妮翁上午快迟到前，库洛洛在校门口，他眼睛黑黝黝，像火炬中的魔鬼，库洛洛放妮翁进去，女孩子为这个新来的老师乐得手舞足蹈，她萌生出请库洛洛吃饭的幼稚想法。  
哎，这不明摆着，妮翁酱，你想钓人家库洛洛老师嘛～  
不要害羞嘛，又不是没可能，妮翁这么可爱，说不定老师会考虑和你结婚哦。  
A子你烦死了，连关系都没确立谈什么结婚！  
哼，看来真的喜欢库洛洛了，酷拉皮卡，快点帮她写情书，你的文笔，库洛洛有可能会看上她。  
不过没想到妮翁是这么轻浮的女孩子，只因为他包庇你迟到就坠入爱河？  
你就没注意过库洛洛老师嘛？  
嗯，据说是那种大家都爱的型男，是吧，酷拉皮卡？  
你这么优秀，他应该有所耳闻吧？  
好了好了，我真的要走了，你们这些女孩子烦死人啦～  
A子挥挥手机，做旧成铜色的狐狸铃铛快要掉下来。  
她换了粉色的手机壳。

不好意思啊，酷拉皮卡今天不太舒服吧……  
说什么呢妮翁，我要谢谢你给我介绍的打工机会，现在有钱去修学旅行了。  
粉色头发的女孩伸个懒腰，打电话叫人接她。  
那，我先走了，你……你不用帮我的，不要相信A子在说什么！我只是对库洛洛老师有好感，  
远处的酷拉皮卡，希望心声传到妮翁耳朵里  
你只是对一个黑发闪亮，模样阴冷，要求强烈，目露凶光的恶魔抛下橄榄枝。

酷拉皮卡，你不和她们一起回去吗，街角，库洛洛从地里长出来，那是她第一次有空端详老师的时候，他靠着电话线，似乎早早翘班，睫毛的阴影在酷拉皮卡年轻的脸颊上晃动，库洛洛脸似乎热辣辣的，可她的脸也红到了耳朵根，她像一只猫，熟练地发出颤音和鼾声，心斋桥上，只有她们两个人，绿皮火车经过，电线杆上栖息着鸟儿和它们的窝，库洛洛的西装敞开了一点，她上牙齿咬着下嘴唇，她也不知道为什么要害羞。  
我以为你在班上有好多朋友呢，看起来多受欢迎。他盯着酷拉皮卡的耳朵，渴望咬下去。  
好老师。  
老师靠近她，问起她最近的学习，附近，流浪汉迈开腿，要持续到什么时候呢，流浪汉渴望这一切停止，要持续到什么时候结束呢，5:30，学生们从教室里走净，她挺起自己年轻的脸儿，正视库洛洛。  
老师好。  
今天下班好早啊。  
你以前专门等过我下班吗？  
不然干嘛做时间对比。  
……  
酷拉皮卡，我从其他老师那儿了解到你很优秀，你会继续加油吧。  
嗯，好，谢谢老师。  
我请你去吃甜点吧，不出意外下学期我会教你生物哦，和你提前了解一下你们班的同学吧。  
库洛洛热情非常，酷拉皮卡不知道该不该拒绝，电车发出汽笛声，扬尘扑到两人衣服上，她伸出手臂，接着库洛洛给的苹果汁，手被明目张胆的摸了两下。  
两个人就沿着心斋桥一起散步，不久游客出现了，背景被虚化，她只注意着库洛洛，库洛洛比她高十多公分，他的影子斜斜漏在街边的广告牌上，红色，黄色，绿色连在一起，咖啡店到了，附近的学生都会到这里来聚会，她不知道库洛洛也喜欢甜食，看不出他是甜品店的常客，周围欢声笑语，女孩子们肆意谈论各自的过去。  
酷拉皮卡想吃什么呢？  
看起来你平常不太吃甜食呢，老师帮你点吧。  
谢谢。  
他要了两份焦糖布丁，开动的时候，酷拉皮卡把脆弱的打包勺折断，寒酸的、潦倒的、神经质的酷拉皮卡对他格外有吸引力，焦糖被黄油溅起来，酷拉皮卡的脸蛋正好碰到了，库洛洛当机立断，抓住她的手吻上学生的脸颊。  
Forgive me  
They were delicious  
so sweet and  
so cold  
酷拉皮卡比自己预料的镇静很多，她迅速抽身，库洛洛只握住她的手，舔上迷人的骨节。  
酷拉皮卡酱太可爱了，老师忍不住了哦。  
没反应。  
你尝起来也是糖的味道。  
冰咖啡到了，两个人靠着吧台并排坐着，酒柜里以日本酒和洋酒为主，库洛洛惊讶于老板的高品位，不过高中生应该也不了解。  
他给咖啡加了点奶沫，酷拉皮卡头整个低下去，含着吸管，像小鸭子嚼着，喝的飞快  
眼睛圆滚滚的瞪出来，库洛洛觉得莫名好笑，他学着酷拉皮卡的样子，发出咕噜咕噜的水声。  
前排第一个酒瓶颜色暗黄，汉字的高岛被给特写镜头，库洛洛想拿学生开个玩笑，我们  
来玩个游戏吧，老师已经过了你这个年纪，但却没你乖巧。我小时候加入过戏剧社，我和一个对音乐和演唱很有研究的朋友天天逃课喝酒，那时我们接不到活，后来我们在咖啡店闲逛的日子，会随便指着酒编故事，地铁站附近的小偷，或者是墙上没钱挂新装饰画导致的空白，我们想到什么就写什么。  
那老师最后还是成了生物系的高材生呢。  
故事当然是一假的。  
这样子博同情很好玩吗？  
酷拉皮卡庆幸自己该离开，她拎上包，转身就走。  
酷拉皮卡，等等。  
他没叫她“同学”。  
你被柔软的锁链捆住，宛若圣母。人就是囿于规则的样子才很假，反而永远接触不到真实。别人会轻易为你的软弱无力折服，酷拉皮卡，我很了解你的过去，你父母，家人都不幸遇害了，而警察局那群吃白饭的家伙到现在都没查清……  
滚。你是怎么知道的。  
学生档案啊。  
我们本身就是弱小与疲惫的存在，对吧？我可以帮你改变，让任何人折服，你本来不用我教导的，但你不愿意去做，我不忍心看着璞玉凋零，跟着我吧酷拉皮卡，我会挖掘你的潜能。  
酷拉皮卡穿着白色制服，套羊毛衫，觉得很冷，用双臂护住膝盖，一会儿，她手指紧靠太阳穴，她知道自己没办法再和库洛洛纠缠，准备离开。  
再等等。  
老师，我今天大可放过你，不过现在看来没必要。你是彻头彻尾的人渣，骗子，谎话精，我完全有理由怀疑你学历造假，我的家庭档案一直寄挂在朋友家里，学校都不可能知道的事情刚转来的老师怎么会了如指掌呢？  
库洛洛，你到底是谁，有什么目的。  
你会知道的  
她似乎骑在自行车上，空气干燥，库洛洛开着跑车经过，他甚至不用跳下车打断她的腿，他只用放心的碾过去，她就会诚服于他，或者是消失。  
一个孤立无援，在学校有别于正常人的孩子，一个傲慢冷静不愿讨好人的孩子，说出来的话谁会信呢？  
酷拉皮卡，我很期待你，在我课堂上的表现。  
库洛洛掐住她的手腕，骨头痛到嘎吱作响。  
她给了库洛洛一拳，除了库洛洛额前的散发乱了，露出一角奇怪的图案，其他并无大碍。人家像看到小猫挠痒，只碰到皮肤的细毛。

天空像玫瑰色手指一样瑰丽，晚风拂过，咖啡店里学生陆续离开，她走到自己自行车旁边，再过一会儿，心斋桥也是粉色的了，像奶油草莓融化，大片大片把自己送给空气。小时候酷拉皮卡藏了一层三岛由纪夫，当初只是喜欢封面，并不是自己的阅读风格。父母发现后答应带她去京都玩，可还没履行承诺她就见不到他们了。当她要靠自己努力过活时，也没为冲动感到愚蠢。再后来，她突发奇想在网上收集过金阁寺的门票，门票和她做废了无数次的郊游一样——她也没去金阁寺，也就只能看着“北山鹿苑”的样式发呆，她没有什么好渴望的，她又不安于现状，又有自己满意的椭圆肖像。她骑着自行车飞过去，心斋桥此刻，是现实的边界，有轨电车轰鸣，房屋的灯伴着声音点亮，舞台上她不是女主角，但她热爱这一幕幕戏剧。如果妮翁真的看上库洛洛，她会义无反顾的揭发他，她在很小的时候，就已经失去过家人，现在，她和儿时的伙伴派罗一家关系密切，去他家做客，两方表情都异常微妙，叉子掉在地上，她也不确定该不该捡。她学会自己煮饭，把钥匙藏在花盆里，她容不得无辜者受伤，因为她完全没什么好失去了。  
到了hoso区，向左走，是酷拉皮卡家。最近hoso片区不得安宁。嗑嗨的无良小混混挂在房顶上，偶尔会掉到居民区，她每天在同样的路上骑车，遇到缓坡可能会摔一跤。她住小公寓，睡的却是榻榻米。楼梯生了铁锈，一次她的脚被刮到，还去医院补了破伤风。她还记得妈妈也是像医生一样温柔有耐心的人，在清扫门口玻璃渣时，她看着自己碎片化的脸，也会想到妈妈。  
她踢开鞋子晕倒，如果真的无牵挂的闭上眼睛，能想到做这种事也很好了。她胳膊一甩，手机从口袋掉出来，她知道自己是装模作样的轻松，所以也没有去捡手机。  
adnac广场外，一支电话打进来。铃响了半天酷拉皮卡才确定是她的事情  
酷拉皮卡……帮……我  
是A子。  
她看起来很漂亮，但四肢绵软无力，蜷成一团，跌在木凳上。然后，疯狂歇斯底里的哭泣，时而大笑来缓解忧郁。  
好冷……我好冷啊……  
是我，酷拉皮卡，你不要急，慢慢说。  
她让A子先走着，给她铺上毛毯，酷拉皮卡给她炖咖喱吃，黄色的汤底显得A子更像飘在里面的苹果。A子美艳非常，她手机上的狐狸挂件被扯掉了。  
她先吃鸡肉再喝咖喱汤，米饭一口也没碰。  
酷拉皮卡在围裙上擦掉手心的汗，再捏住A子  
我不会多问你经历了什么，你觉得方便的话，今晚睡我这儿吧，我也不知道该怎么安慰你……我会尽我所能的帮你的  
她突然开始吃米饭和胡萝卜，土豆炖的烂烂的，早融在汤里。她一口气吃完了半碗饭  
“剧院里一片漆黑，戏正要开场”  
离开你和妮翁以后我去赴夜间咖啡馆之约。我有一个熟客，他不说日语，每天打扮的像小丑一样，他笑起来是男人的魅惑，我刚开始在咖啡馆没怎么注意他，那里太多人了，他不是亚洲人，那天我在等顾客，是相处了很多天的长期客户，我注意到那个红头发的外国人，他自我介绍叫西索·莫罗，穿的像小丑的戏服。我没多想，反正还有时间，就陪他喝了一杯。他一直心不在焉，不是可以钓的主。但他给我介绍一份工作  
你是个善解人意的女孩子，估计很会照顾人吧。  
差不多嘛。  
我有个朋友，他家有个小鬼，很黏人，你可以去他家做保姆，兼职也行，具体地点我会告诉你。  
我们正聊着，我有点心动，他开出的待遇丰厚，我一点都不担心任何潜在的危险，不只是为了钱，我是血液里涌动着危险的女人。  
剧本草稿  
1999年11月11日晚上6点，大阪府天气炎热，我和西索莫罗先生一直有说有笑，我没在意自己的当事人为什么没来，也不管西索的日语说的有多好，今晚，我只身在外，夜风开始有些凉，我对着门口伸懒腰准备回家。他出现了，最近不是很冷，但他披着毛茸茸的皮草，脸故意用绷带遮住，我以为自己在哪里惹了事准备走，他立正，站住，他是来找西索的。  
根据描述，你可以想象，西索绝对不是受欢迎的家伙，换个角度，他在无事生非方面很有天赋，他不知道在哪里得罪过那位先生，总之他们都对这场面司空见惯。  
你是来复仇的吗？  
嗯，我现在很想杀人。  
我完全没有反应过来，只知道发疯的逃命，但我很可惜没跑多远，就被他们震撼了。  
那个黑头发男人投出手刀，划破了一边的树枝。  
这是警告  
部分情感，一点洒脱作为引诱，小丑欣然应战……我只觉得我看到的不是搏斗，相反，它类似舞蹈，明快流畅。我看到小丑把他头上的绷带划开，露出奇异十字纹身的一角……  
纹身？在额头上？  
……我似乎在哪里见过他，酷拉皮卡没有说出名字，语言类似幽灵显形的魔法，她根本不习惯担心。  
酷拉皮卡，等等，耐心点，还没有停止……  
西索·莫罗先生说，我在别处见过你，昨天在这里，先生我昨天在电视上看到你了……不过，那是你很久以前给我的警告，因为你那时看起来更年轻。警告里，你斜躺在女人的床上，床上的女人美丽粗暴，你把她的胸罩揉碎……眼睛有点发炎，女人的焦躁和忧郁都不能阻止你，库洛洛重新爬上床，未来，他们斗争的身影在天空上方盘旋不止。  
那个陌生人注意到一边的小姑娘，他没从阴影里走出来  
西索，你还有兴趣当皮条客？  
现在是我在追杀你。  
你想让这个小鬼干什么，给伊路米当保姆？  
库洛洛酱一直在偷听我们讲话吗？❤❤❤️对我情谊可真深呢～～～  
还是说你也眼馋这个小姑娘。  
A子迈开腿准备跑，利刃划破她的衣服，手机摔了出去，她以为会看到恶魔屠城的样子，得到的却是祝福。  
希望你能忘记这天晚上。  
希望你能快乐健康。  
希望你下地狱可以遇见我。  
希望你没有悔过自新的机会。  
然后她就看到西索·莫罗倒下的血迹。  
但他没有死，露出狰狞的微笑。  
A子没有看到最后一幕，刚才的打斗悄无声息，也就是说谁也没有发现。  
正式剧本  
片头是不同时期同一个角度的不同教堂的垃圾桶  
男：没有说话  
男：没有说话。  
两个人格外默契，西索跪在地上，喝掉自己漏出来的血。  
男：库洛洛，你怎么会追我到这里？  
红色的头发，小丑选择了适合自己的颜色。  
男：你是为了我吗？❤️❤️❤️大阪有什么吸引你的东西？  
男：复仇。  
他一路小跑来到这里，有多相信自己会快乐的挑衅。  
我预先为我的行为道歉，而不是解决它  
男：谁安排你找到我的？库洛洛♠  
这一幕一镜到底，镜头受不住，开始摇晃。摇镜头，某条街道的全景，没有一个死人， 西索爬起来，不走运，他今天被人看到，和库洛洛分不出胜负。  
男：那个在这里的女孩，真无趣  
如果你因此想了结她，我也没意见  
她好像还是高中生吧～  
人民教师准备怎么处理这种坏孩子呢？  
飞机飞过，黄昏，烂尾楼，在十多分钟前连成一片，层次分明。  
男：哦忘了说，库洛洛，她是你们学校的。  
你应该也知道吧，否则干嘛想蜘蛛，刚才一直躲在阴影里。  
男：你来这应该也是为了看看她吧？  
她掌握了你的证据，是未完成的剧本，在平平淡淡中像老姑娘的絮絮叨叨，你们会得到某个结局。  
如果有必要把她卖了让她永无翻身之日。  
库洛洛的特写  
男：的确。  
我会让她明明白白的知道发生了什么，带着遗憾输给我  
现在，你可以走了，下次应该不会有空做无聊的挑衅了吧。  
男：不嘛  
你应该知道她的名字了吧？  
男：酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡好奇人挥刀时的想法。当你用匕首挑破别人肝脏，那和屠杀动物是不同的。她并不想过多叙述杀人的意义——它本来就没什么意义，那不过是把对方的生命缩小了一点。他本来就转瞬即逝，不值得缩小。不久前她从镜子朦胧的雾气中想象库洛洛，他背后是恨意。具现化的恨意，一大片恨意化成雪落下。她看着他，她知道，库洛洛过往的感情鄙薄又卑劣。擦干水珠后，当酷拉皮卡和库洛洛的命运的交缠撕打有结果时，她会从窗户里跳出去。  
从恶中产生良药，或者产生另一种人们认为是有益的恶来。1888年，梵高很轻易的写出日记，没有边界，缺少阻碍。他庆幸这时没有人，子弹宣泄强烈的欲望，他一刻也不想停止，黑色的讽刺又撕开新的档口，在日记的空白处，姑娘的眼睛有时忘恩负义，有时是荔枝皮的红色，道德和怯懦连着，不是的，不是的，她对这个发生在咖啡馆的故事疑惑，她深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。  
我先帮你报警吧。

二 转校生  
———————写于未知时间———————  
你也许会看到这幅多比尼园丁的速写——它是我最为用心的画作之一——我还在画一幅桔梗的速写 ，还有两幅三十寸的画，它们再现了雨后广阔的麦田。  
多比尼花园的前景是粉绿的草地。左边是一片紫绿的灌木，以及一棵长着白色叶子的植物残桩。中间是一块玫瑰花圃，右边有一个栅栏，一面墙，墙上是一棵长着紫色叶子的榛树。

水温不是很热，库洛洛整个身子浸下去，头发和肌肉变成鱼，胸毛在水中稀疏，巨大的性器在水中变得温吞，hctiw公寓在大阪市正中心，但这家主人生活混乱，库洛洛在被邀请之前都不相信这是女孩子住的房间，客厅最干净的家具是一色的台灯，毛巾的一角随便搭在沙发上，湿漉漉的。鸢尾香精和牛奶被加到浴缸里，衣柜里血滴滴答答，看来过会儿又要拖地了。这间房子以前的主人一头金发，双方都是，死前男的穿着紫西装，桌上烤羊排的血都没有干。他们有一个非婚生子女，在泡澡。孩子一抬头，看见在脱衣服的库洛洛，毛发在各处杂乱无章的生长，遮住了浑身赤裸的库洛洛。当时浴缸里浴盐是儿童用的，炸裂开的奶油浴盐里面包裹了玩具，油油的浮在水面上，小孩子不知道父母发生了什么，高兴的盯着库洛洛笑。  
你很喜欢吃中国菜吗？  
镜头从酒吧的门开始酒吧的门很难打开，她在门口愣住，忙着给闺蜜发信息。像没泡过吧的傻子。  
落地灯笼  
演员表  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁—库洛洛·鲁西鲁  
导演  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁  
编剧  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁  
改编  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁  
对白  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁  
有人给她点了咖啡加酒，但是她主动过去搭讪的。  
女：一个人在外面闲逛吗？我不信你没有女伴  
库洛洛感到好笑  
男：差不多。  
这么美丽的小姐不可能也没有男伴吧。  
从女孩的视角，库洛洛的童颜大眼睛，酒吧附赠的柿种，隔壁桌情侣牵起的手，一应俱全。  
女：谢谢你的好意。  
我本来也不想接受的  
只是  
Forgive me  
They were delicious  
so sweet and  
so cold  
我很快会在旁边的混合高中当老师，以后常驻大阪市了，你这么喜欢喝酒的话，可以经常在这里见到我。  
你还没有回答我的问题呢，你喜欢吃中国菜吗？  
女孩扬起眉毛，摄影机对准她的脸。片头结束，需要开玩笑的在字幕上打全剧终。  
女孩已经用两三个月时间喝遍了附近的酒吧。她刚开始任性的点一遍自己不知道名字的所有酒，后来只喝长岛冰茶，今天她比他更醉，她觉得他们应该停止聊天。  
库洛洛的手似乎变得不安分，但那是她欲望的错觉，自己的手四处游走，她吐槽自己没有爱好，每天宅在工作里面抬不起头，房间也一起变得孤独，家里干净的类似样板间（假话）。  
她趁库洛洛不注意掏出手机偷拍，渐出镜头，手抖了一下，拍到很多红色的烟。  
男：你想发生点什么的话……下次 可以不用来清吧，到舞池找你，你可以牵起我的手，我们预支你的遗产。  
情急之下她试过推开库洛洛的手，但她快被迷晕了，她表现的欲迎还拒，女孩没想过自己会是不忠的荡妇，但没多久她会和认识没多久的陌生人在自己家拥吻，男朋友还在厨房做饭，她自动和库洛洛接吻，一只手撑在沙发上，她分不清自己是笔直的坐着还是躺在地上，看不清库洛洛是本尊还是男友为了考验自己变出的幻影。  
我在唐人街认识朋友，开中国餐馆的，我们吃一份糖醋排骨，不要放太多糖，有利于预防糖尿病，然后去你家吧，先散散步。  
女：好的  
她挽起库洛洛，差点连包都没拿。  
大屏幕上：全剧终

可惜，他们最后也没有吃成。库洛洛对着女孩的尸体拍了照，他咬了她的脸一口，用破酒瓶给她嘴角划出一道口子。仿佛他们认识了很久。  
你想邀请我进来吗？  
还是要我把你男朋友杀了之后再说。  
她当他是开玩笑，掏出钥匙，她没必要和男人多费口舌  
他似乎有蛊惑人心的力量，和女孩走到她家门口，她的男朋友在里面烤羊排，库洛洛直接进去，穿着黑西装，站在门口。  
你想邀请我进来吗？  
她的男朋友来开门，hello，我带了访客，她为他送去拥抱，其实他想一把推开的。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁先生，救了没带钱包出门的我，我们留他吃晚饭吧。一切会和平常一样的。  
她如是说。  
好吧，她替男朋友回答。库洛洛，如果你愿意，你也可以看看我们的孩子。  
他不喜欢陌生人，但我有预感他会接近你。  
我还帮你们点了外卖，无麸质甜点。  
太好了，麻烦库洛洛先生了，可以等下配上羊肉一起吃。  
至于甜点，女孩没说，她准备了草莓和新鲜奶油，水果散发出花朵茶蘼后的香气，宣告自己快熟透了。奶油滴到草莓上，类似精液滑倒女阴里。如果跳舞时出现远离大部队的单人，形单影只，必定有危险。  
她发现男友穿了她厌恶的紫色西装。  
外卖员爬楼梯的速度真慢。库洛洛抱怨，老式的公寓就这点不好，人不是所有时段都有闲情逸致去看楼梯上唱歌的猫。  
两人吹口哨，他们当库洛洛在开玩笑。  
电话响了，他很有礼貌说抱歉，我要接电话，可能是外卖呢。他接了电话，轮到他站起身，他不用镇住别人，他为自己的心跳呼吸感到顺畅。  
他已经变得绵软无力，只能靠在料理台上玩玻璃杯，他知道女朋友不可能再回来了，库洛洛其实什么都没做，除了给他们俩制造幻觉。  
她分不清楚自己是靠在扶手上还是坐在沙发，她吻了库洛洛，不管这是不是合法的。  
她的嘴里传导了龙舌兰的力量，她已经去解库洛洛的西装裤，手在他的玩意儿上揉搓。  
如果她的小甜心过来了，她要邀请他一起享用库洛洛。  
很可惜，库洛洛提前享用了他们，三个。

我要和你谈谈，关于什么你知道的。  
他酝酿着情绪，准备给库洛洛说话。  
镜子上浮现水雾，他擦掉上面的影子。  
我和温蒂上一次吵架，我们不知道是该看《天生杀人狂》还是《落水狗》，她妥协了，我们对着曲面电视里的手做爱，温蒂的手一点都不可爱，没有电视机上白嫩，但我一刻都没有想要抛弃他，直到你来了。  
镜子里影子对着他笑。  
他看见身后在温蒂身上起伏的库洛洛。  
你不打算放过这个话题吗，有了，他和温蒂一起看的电影是《柏林苍穹下》温蒂因为它不是天生杀人狂生气，她不喜欢那么傲慢的电影，那天他们关系好的朋友都来了，有人带了生三文鱼波奇碗。伊莱文和温蒂最后恰如其分陷入狂欢，朋友们拿着广角镜头给他们拍小视频，温蒂学会了拍真空照片，可以完全展示自己的耻骨。他在那一天才知道女朋友不喜欢“沉默是金”的老实男人，她爱看昆丁的电影，用不上的恶搞塑料烟盒来装公交卡，但他们在这之前就已经渐行渐远。  
他为什么会想和库洛洛说这些呢？  
伊莱文，温蒂刚刚告诉我，好像你也说过，你们还有一个孩子。  
估计和你俩一样可爱。  
他是第一个，库洛洛其实只是引诱他们，他们的行为大多咎由自取。  
至于孩子。  
啧。  
库洛洛擦掉了玻璃杯上溅的血，他累了，需要像狸猫一样打滚放松。  
嗨玛奇。  
幸苦你们了，比预定的时间晚了一些。  
你可以告诉我你寻找西索的结果了，到我家来吧……

酷拉皮卡！

她受到一点惊吓，文具盒从课桌上掉下来，女孩子的荧光笔花花绿绿，和刀片有异曲同工之妙，可以无限在手上留下痕迹。邻桌女孩在睡大觉，东南西北从桌子上掉下来，男朋友传来的粉色爱心简讯也没有来得及看，便利店的面包塞在抽屉里，咬了一半，酱汁徐徐滴下。  
欸？  
森羽，有事么？  
发潮的东西等于变质，她也知道，如果两个人的关系发潮了呢？今天也在希望，班里的大家可以安心的睡呢，不用担心考试，乘电车迟到，市场宰客，爱心从这个年纪的女子高中生头上飞出来，如果可以浅显的展示这个年龄的爱，男人与女人的交媾融合产下新生命都是不被允许的，女人来自男人的肋骨，他们只能悄悄拥抱，女孩偷偷把自己还给男人，塞回他们的肋骨，爱是有重量的，如同其他所有的感情，但冷暴力与没有的热暴力悄悄让酷拉皮卡在别人心中变得沉重，无人能比。  
派罗学长找你哦。  
怎么会这么热情呢？她没时间多想，对了，酷拉皮卡不会撒娇，她在派罗面前偶尔才不会流露真情感，学校庭院的盆景变黄的季节，派罗会邀请她包柿子饼，煮苹果咖喱。偶尔会唱歌给她听，买了最新口味的章鱼小丸子，带着热气就要让酷拉皮卡吃。  
为什么没有人喜欢派罗吗？  
因为大家都知道酷拉皮卡酱很适合我呢。  
而且你怎么知道没有人喜欢我？  
嘿！她生疏了一点，在班门口不会扭捏，所幸，她从来就不是情感废柴，她后来常常想起那个男孩，和她一起长大的纯良高中生，急躁时走路会向前倾。  
划掉  
他不会喜欢青少年恋爱游戏。  
酷拉皮卡最近看起来不太高兴呢。我们家都很想你。你不是最喜欢苹果咖喱了吗？我妈妈给你煮了很多呢。  
今天来我家吃吧。  
谢谢，派罗，派罗哥哥。  
不麻烦了，我最近不方便。  
酷拉皮卡最近怎么了，快期末考试了，压力太大了吗？  
没有，没事的，最近有点太累了，但我朋友搬来和我一起住了，正好她也是在市区租房独居的，两个人可以一起作伴呢。  
直到他看见重叠的酷拉皮卡，他也反应不过来。或者，对酷拉皮卡讲，不是她本人经历的坍塌才更致命。如果她改变了看书的品味，或是返回那个少女样的她，不是在警察局抱着哭成一团的女同学的大人，但她们无法描述夜间咖啡馆的奇遇，酷拉皮卡更没有证据指出那是上午猥亵她的老师库洛洛。  
仅靠一个纹身。  
快过来，派罗悄悄抱了一下她，他看上去更羞涩，派罗是粉的，酷拉皮卡只有黄色的明快，不，一点都不明快，只有害怕也许。  
就先这样吧。渐出镜头。  
换库洛洛的面部特写，不远处，女学生在帮他拿教具，已经是最后一天了，池塘里还是可以看见金鱼。

报警？！  
酷拉皮卡确定有用吗……  
的确，西索也只可能是掩人耳目的假名字。  
先去警局吧，A子真是一会儿一个主意。  
从警局回来后，酷拉皮卡没有给她解释更多。接着她们俩在一起住了一周又一周，久到A子学会用药丸代替刀疤和化妆品，这个学期结束了，放假以后，A子没有继续在酷拉皮卡家躲下去，她在乡下老家补课，期间各种“先生”、“叔叔”的电话不断，A子把原来的电话卡和新的狐狸护身符拔下来丢进心斋河里，她许了一个愿望，求桥姬保佑下一个少女。  
剧本  
偷吻  
库洛洛的脑袋压在酷拉皮卡胸口，睫毛耷拉在上眼皮，他喷出一口烟，他似乎睡着了。酷拉皮卡不一样，全身躲在被褥和床单里，她没被重量支持过，坏孩子的黑发散在她左胸，她半梦半醒，多半是这个缘故，  
结束试播。  
*预定结局： 他胜利了。她学会了全部的方法，她是他的了。他现在可以嫌弃她的追逐潮流和市侩，但她却不会再享受单纯的忠于情感的爱情。他们一直互相崇拜与尊敬，像家庭中性格悬殊的双胞胎，为了博得父母的喜爱以一种常人无法理解的方式相处。他提前预言了女孩的未来，实施的权利他想自己拿走。  
好的，他说。哈啰宝贝，我在这里等着。

肃静。  
新学期教室后面贴了新的汉字，班上养了一只乌龟，经常会躲在学生墨水匣后面，乌龟的生命和人类不一样，不属于消耗品，酷拉皮卡在返校日前一天被烫伤了，手上绑着绷带，她还是学校里那个对一切浑然不觉的孩子，不愿别人一起受苦。上学骑自行车路过心斋桥和心斋河，假期里她一天也没有见过A子，末考之前她们一起去附近的神社求了桥姬保佑的御守，对着心斋桥姬，A子呢喃，希望所有男人路过你时都可以沉入水中。  
同学们。想必大家都知道，我们会迎来新的教学计划。  
最近，校长在面对当今教育现状悉心指导，网罗本校所有优质老师，对所有学生都可以查漏补缺的教学计划——转校生。  
老师微笑，他注意后座有人在吃多力多滋，瞪了一眼，示意酷拉皮卡管管。  
本次计划仅在筹备阶段，还不够完善。我们特意选取了教师志愿者，由他们指定学生和场地，所幸，我们班也分到了名额，同学们，预备欢迎高三（A）组的指定老师，库洛洛·鲁西鲁先生。

请进。  
她在门口被保安拦住，只因为她穿了没见过的高中校服，门口的警示标语告诉她这里禁止笑气，裸聊，和普通酒店或公寓不一样，她年轻的一对一课后生物指导教师已经开始享受甜蜜的生活了，她对库洛洛的恐惧和恶心在伴着她熟悉的生活溜走去摸窗户把手的时候手又放下了，“悲观”这个词在库洛洛接门禁时出现，她想不通为什么他有能力住这么好的公寓，说不定他天天穿着真丝睡衣掩盖自己的烧杀抢掠，中午的戏剧课结束，妮翁兴奋的朗诵她刚看完的剧本：天空是令人兴奋的氯蓝色，像被绷紧后平滑无限的丝绸。卡。自称是戏剧名校毕业的老师念剧本也有喊卡的习惯。库洛洛说他的痛苦都来自戏剧，那如果他是那个给别人带来痛苦的人呢？  
嗨 你一定是酷拉皮卡同学，我没有做你的老师真是太可惜啦，幸好现在有机会。  
库洛洛没给她准备拖鞋，胡乱丢了两只鞋套，他看起来没什么兴趣爱好，桌子上厚厚一打教辅，一杯咖啡，他还有一杯笛形杯装的酒。  
进来吧，酷拉皮卡没站稳差点摔了一跤，她再次回头时，门已经被关上了。  
她看见库洛洛握着笔，像冥思苦想为了得到奖学金的大学生，她觉得库洛洛对她的话可能没有那么有攻击性，她只是一直在多心，库洛洛打开起泡酒塞子时，她甚至忘了在意，塞子飞到楼下的花园，或者是更远的地方，老师猛的盯着她，酒撒了，咖啡杯被撞到，一半咖啡和笔水混合，另一半倒在酷拉皮卡身上。  
呀，裙子都湿了呢。  
有点不太对劲，她全身热乎乎的，流出湿答答的咖啡，裙子上滴下水酒滴到老师的书上她担惊受怕，顾不上道歉，库洛洛已经有点儿威胁的盯着她。  
去卫生间吧，老师帮你收拾一下。  
第一次补课就有意外呢，以后应该怎么办呢？  
她屈辱的靠在马赛克瓷砖上，蝴蝶骨被烙着痛。库洛洛的手伴着抹布，缓慢分开她的大腿，咖啡的污渍在身体四处散开，库洛洛费了一点劲儿安慰她继续服从指令，她早就什么都不信了，对库洛洛的话不置可否，她闭上眼，准备推开他。  
啊……！  
啧，酷拉皮卡别动，老师再给你擦擦。  
那里，那里没搞到咖啡！  
快点停下！！  
库洛洛推开毛巾，手指却不停歇会厌软骨上下振动，发出电梯升降的嗡鸣声。他在等待过一会儿查看那里是什么颜色。  
没有搞到咖啡吗？  
嘶，好烫，为什么是湿湿的，难道是酷拉皮卡自己的水？  
酷拉皮卡可真淫荡啊，老师明明什么都没做。  
那就帮你继续做下去吧。  
不用谢哦。  
大腿中间是粉色的花朵，那被金黄的耻毛包围，女孩子从来不挂阴毛，她穿着便宜的粉色内裤，库洛洛直接把腿扒开，里面像极了草莓的内心。  
毛这么长啊，老师免费帮你修一下吧。  
！！！  
不准动。不然我不知道剃须刀会不会刮到别的东西。  
剃须刀痒痒的挂着你应该很舒服吧，啊，里面水好像越来越多了？  
酷拉皮卡逐渐发出咕叽的响声，像小朋友玩坏的玩具鸡，她不想被玩坏，或者是被一直玩下去，库洛洛的手指越发不安分，在她阴蒂上摩擦，后面变成更过分的，用指甲胁迫它，老师的手上沾满了酷拉皮卡的汁液，手指顺着耻骨向上没有收到阻拦，猛地掐住她的乳尖，揉搓那两个红色的小豆子。  
真小啊，酷拉皮卡是不是营养不良啊。  
也难怪，毕竟从小就没怎么享受过父母的照顾  
不过下面到蛮深的。  
你……啊！你到底…你到底是谁？  
我是你的生物老师哦，也许未来还会和你关系更亲密，这个嘛，要看酷拉皮卡自己的表现了。  
小婊子，不过老师有预感……你比我之前经历过的所有女人都辣。  
她脱下裤子，用皮带拷住女孩的嘴。小猫咪只能发出呜噜呜噜口水的吞咽声，其余部位，任由宰割。库洛洛那个硬挺的分身长驱直入，挖开了这块草莓蛋糕，女孩下腹胀痛，还有一种奇异的酥痒。四肢已经不属于她了，所有组织都在疯狂向库洛洛示爱。  
呜，求求你……停下！停…停下！  
啊还不够呢，我还没开始动，酷拉皮卡就已经快了吗？  
你很有天赋哦，不会第一次就开始喷水吧？  
血液和其它碎屑在刺激下模棱两可，他们谁都不属于，只是本分的完成了一个任务，她发现自己和库洛洛中间还隔了一截肉棍，她快摔倒马桶里了，双臂抱紧库洛洛，腿自动打开，缠住他的腰，仿佛他是环状的空气  
你看你看，宝贝儿，不是不用我教吗，自己也学的很快  
我呃呜！我要杀了你！！！  
你先试着动起来吧，叫我，我看看你还能怎么称呼我？  
库洛洛恶作剧的顶一下，然后压住小母狗，她的四肢完全支撑不了自己，瘫坐在马桶上，口水顺着嘴角留下来，老师细心地帮她舔掉，吻她，再含住舌头吮吸，主菜开始。  
他加快了速度，偶然的划过内壁，趁她收缩的时候再顶回去，酷拉皮卡只觉得这是场噩梦顾不上叫唤，但她不自觉沉溺其中，不愿醒来就像她明知有危险还向库洛洛发起挑战，库洛洛的黑毛挂着她屁股，让她不由自主的笑出来，，窗户外面，大阪市迎来晚上，白昼的繁华还在继续，更多男女蠢蠢欲动的交配。  
他们也一样。  
只是不会有人在意这是老师和他的好学生。  
蛋糕是气泡的味道，他收手了，连着自己的精华留在女孩穴里，他没注意她是否高潮，最后他连安抚的吻都顾不上了，舞台落下帷幕，女孩爬向门口，听见库洛洛的声音  
酷拉皮卡……终于，你也是我的了……

三sᴛʀᴀᴡʙᴇʀʀʏ ɢᴏᴅᴢɪʟʟᴀ

神明啊 请你倾听我的诉说  
让他陪完我这个晚上

如任何歌曲中预示的，月光颜色更赤裸，他们谁也不是对方真正需要的，在对方心里占有别人的重量以后，天平被改变，歪歪斜斜，轻飘飘的要飞走。缺掉的那一块无论如何也补不起齐。  
女孩只拿了叉子进食，和迷人或优雅无关，她大口大口吃完土豆沙拉，上海沙拉的做法，放土豆和切块红肠，色拉油加苹果，部分人会加甜豌豆  
酷拉皮卡也会逃学啊，她爬上砖墙，把黑色手包先扔过去，四肢活泼，慢慢跳下墙，但她还是没有经验，大腿上占到不少土，和未知的淤青一起，看上去像她的丝袜。她百褶裙拍拍

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来微博找我讨论：k1wakiw4


End file.
